Curiel
| jva = Kōhei Fukuhara }} Curiel is the 10th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Curiel is a tall, muscular, and sturdy man with purple-tinted square-rimmed glasses who wears a watermelon-paterned bucket-hat over his head and a pair of ear protectors that resemble a pair of modern headphones. He also has a purple Whitebeard's jolly roger tattooed on his chin. He wears a sleeveless green coat over a pale reddish-pink shirt, and brown and green spotted army pants tucked inside a standard pair of boots. He has two bazookas strapped to his back. Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Curiel seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard, as when he battles against Moriah he said he will let neither his captain nor his friend Ace go to their deaths. Abilities and Powers As commander of the 10th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Curiel has authority over the pirates in his division. He seems to be quite well known, as Shichibukai Gekko Moriah knew who he was when the two encountered each other on the battlefield. He is also quite durable, as he was able to survive a powerful direct hit from Akainu's magma-based Devil Fruit. Weapons He appears to specialize in firearms and is proficient in using the guns and bazookas he is armed with, as he was able to single-handedly confront the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah and later emerge unharmed. He has at least two bazookas and two guns. In the anime, the two guns are shown to have rapid-fire capabilities, as Curiel was able to quickly destroy all of Moriah's Brick Bats with a single barrage of bullets, which also shows that Curiel possesses great accuracy. In the anime, it appears that his guns have Flash Dials installed in them, as they produce a bright light each time they are fired, similar (if not the same) as Braham's Flash Guns. This would also explain why he wears tinted glasses. History Marineford Arc During the war, Curiel was first seen attacking with the other Whitebeard Pirates, after Admiral Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen fighting against Gekko Moriah, claiming that he would not allow Whitebeard nor Ace to die. When the steel walls came up, he was seen attacking them with his cannons, but to no avail. He then dodged one of Akainu's magma fists and then helped his division out of the hot water. He managed to get onto Whitebeard's black paddleship and was last seen standing next to his fellow crewmates. Later, after Akainu mortally wounds Ace, he attacked Akainu with his bazooka to keep him at bay, but this proved useless. He later cries as he watches Whitebeard being attacked and killed by the collective Blackbeard Pirates. He joins his crewmembers along with Crocodile ready to fight Akainu to rescue Luffy and Jinbe. This battle is never witnessed but he is swiftly defeated by the admiral, lying charred at his feet. Upon the arrival of Shanks and the war coming to a close, he was presumably rescued by his departing crewmembers, and then treated for his burns. Post-War Arc He survived the war, as he was seen along with the rest of the crew attending Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. Marines and Shichibukai ** Curiel vs. Gekko Moriah ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu ** Curiel vs. Admiral AkainuOne Piece Manga - Chapter 578-579, Curiel is seen standing in front of Akainu, later being punched down by the admiral. References Site Navigation ca:Curiel de:Kuriel it:Curiel fr:Curiel Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Marineford Characters